


My Pet Tiger

by Yoruai (yoruai)



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, First Time, First time with men, Frottage, M/M, dubcon, liquid courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/pseuds/Yoruai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura had only gone in to ask for the liquor cabinet keys. He had walked into his partner's room without knocking countless times, but never had he been privy to the sight that met him as he opened his secretary's doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pet Tiger

Kagura Mutsuki was a simple man. When he was hungry, he ate. When he wanted to get drunk he got drunk. When he was horny, he found a lovely woman to keep him company in bed. Kagura lived his life and let others live theirs, and tried to keep out of peoples business when he could. Everyone had the right to live how they wanted to after all.

When it came to his catty little secretary in this case, however; Kagura couldn't keep out of it.

"Hibiki.... what are you wearing" Kagura breathed out as he walked into Hibiki's office.

Hibiki was dressed in a pale blue kimono tied tight around his waist with a navy sash. The garment was cut high above Hibiki's knees, showing off his long pale legs. His hair was how it was normally, but the left side was pinned back slightly by a silver floral clip that had glittering metal tassels hanging from its base. When Hibiki looked up to him, Kagura was equally as stunned, unprepared for those dark eyes rimmed with a soft winged liner and a hint of powder blue eye-shadow. Hibiki pouted at him, his lips dusted a tinge of pink from a dab of lipstick.

"You like him?" Amane asked with a slight giggle.

Kagura raised a brow at the performer, wondering when Hibiki's room became a fashion parlor as he took in the other man's flashy appearance. "Who are you?" 

"Ah, apologies. I am Amane Nishiki." He said, giggling slightly as he looked down at Hibiki. "Was this the man you told me about, my dear? My my he is quite a fine thing. I don't see why you should be ashamed to be seen this way." He said playfully, gazing up at Kagura with an impish smile. "If anything, I think he likes what he sees."

Hibiki closed his eyes and sighed, ignoring Amane as he addressed Kagura. "I was getting provisions for you when I bumped into this man. He asked me to join his dance troupe, at which I politely declined. He then asked for a spar, and if he won I was to dress for him."

Kagura's brows shot up in surprise. "And you lost?"

Hibiki glared at Kagura. "I mistook him for a civilian, and he took me by surprise in turn. The fault lies with me for underestimating him, but I am a man of my word. Make fun of me for this sir and there will be... consequences."

Kagura let his gaze flick over Hibiki's frame one more time before clearing his throat. "Whatever, I need my keys. You locked everything again. Also be sure he's out of here in twenty minutes, you do remember the branch is locking everything down for maintenance, and I don't need anyone complaining because we let a civilian in."

"I am aware of that. if anything I should be the one reminding you not to sneak any girls in. As for the keys..." Hibiki frowned. "I assume you mean the the one for the liquor cabinet." He got up, walking over to his desk and picking them up, turning and offering them to Kagura. "Don't drink too much while i'm... indisposed."

Perhaps it was just the tight fitting kimono, but Kagura never realized what a nice ass Hibiki had, or how he had legs that went on for days, or how his hair framed his face perfectly even as he spun around. "Thank you" Kagura said quietly, before leaving to get a drink.

He needed a distraction from the little sideshow he just witnessed.

A half hour and about eight shots of tequila in Kagura heard the alarm announcing the lock-down of the facility. He let out an annoyed sigh. "Booze is so much better when you have a nice woman to sit with you... hmph..." he whined. "I would've gone to town picking someone to have fun with tonight if I could... a nice ass and long legs... thick black hair..." He stopped when his train of thought began to shift to Hibiki in that daring kimono. Kagura frowned, "I really need a girl tonight." 

"And I really need you to stop making a mess, but we can't all have what we want can we?"

Kagura turned to see Hibiki, frowning when he saw he was still in the kimono. "You're gonna stay in that thing?"

Hibiki shrugged, "It took a lot of persuading to get that... colorful character out, and by the time he left I feared you died of alcohol poisoning. I came to check on you, and make plans for your funeral if you did indeed bite the bullet as it were." He quipped as he went to pick a few things up. 

Kagura watched Hibiki move, the younger man walked with a grace he had never noticed, his stride long and fluid. Everything he did from bending down to pick things up to leaning over to tidy the desk was filled with a poise he didn't think possible in a human being. His frame was one many girls would murder for, and many men would be jealous of. His physical attractiveness and the way he held himself was something Kagura never took into account. He was surprised to come to the conclusion that calling the man anything but beautiful would be a lie.

Hibiki stopped what he was doing and looked over at Kagura with a raised brow. "What did you say, sir?" 

It was only then that Kagura realized he had said "beautiful" out loud. Perhaps it was all of the booze giving him liquid courage, or stupidity, but he didn't feel ashamed admitting what was in his head. "You're beautiful." He repeated.

Hibiki eyed him, his stance slowly changing to a wary one. "... I'm flattered, Sir." He said carefully, as if unsure how to respond. This was a sight that was completely new to Kagura, as the boy was usually quick to quip back at his comments. 

Still, he had gone this far, so Kagura figured saying what's on his mind was the right course of action. "I mean it, you really are a sight right now Hibiki." He breathed out, raking his eyes all over Hibiki's slender body. "Legs that reach the sky, soft curves here and there... and if looks could kill... oh god if they could I'd have been dead a hundred times over." 

"...where are you going with this, Sir?" Hibiki asked, his cheeks burning from the comments as he tried to get his composure under wraps. Kagura couldn't get enough of it. The shy looks, the slender body in front of him and his growing need to have company for the night were fueled enough by the buzz he had to say fuck it.

"I wish to bed you tonight." Kagura expressed, his eyes hooding as he looked over the lithe beauty in front of him. Yes, Hibiki was a man, and usually he had no interest in men, but there was a hypnotism in Hibiki's body that made him curious, and he felt like he would go mad if his curiosity wasn't sated.

Hibiki's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before he crossed his arms defiantly. "Really? All dolled up and that's all you need to get it up for a man? Or can you really not stand to have a single night where you don't have sex?" Hibiki sat back against the desk, unimpressed as he crossed his legs. "Are you going to start showering me with sweet nothings and sticky sweet words of seduction now?"

"No" Kagura breathed. "I won't waste my breath because I'm not trying to talk you into it." He stated. The Black Knight sauntered over, placing his hands on either side of Hibiki as he gripped the desk. He leaned close, "I just said I want to bed you tonight... whether you say yes or not is up to you."

Hibiki matched his stare for a moment, before glancing to the side. "You reek of alcohol." he murmured, keeping silent for a bit before looking up at him. "If my body is what you truly desire right now, you don't need my permission. Order me into your bed and I will oblige, I cannot say no to you."

"You will give me permission. Honest permission to bed you, or you will leave. I don't want to force you into anything Hibiki." He paused, gazing out the window at the bright moon. "I will not treat you like a thing. I may be your boss, but you're my right hand, and deserving of my respect."

Hibiki kept his gaze trained onto Kaguras for a while, his chocolate orbs shifting slightly as if searching for something. After a short time, he let out a soft sigh. "You really are an idiot... but I am not against it." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around Kagura's neck. "I will oblige you. I am yours for tonight." 

That was all Kagura needed to hear. He traced a hand up Hibiki's clothed back, slipping a finger into the sash and tugging it gently. He didn't undo the tie of the kimono, just loosening it enough that it began to fall off Hibiki's shoulder. Kagura let out a shaky exhale as he saw the moon catch on pale skin. "Gorgeous." He breathed out.

Hibiki pouted. "Yes you said I was attractive already, I don't see the point in you repeating it like a broken record."

Kagura smiled at him. "Impatient?" he joked. 

Hibiki didn't respond , only moving so he pulled Kagura closer, tensing slightly when he felt his bare knees brush against Kagura's hips. He sat fully up on the desk now as he kept him close.

Kagura smiled, wrapping his arms around Hibiki's waist and pulling their bodies flush together. The soft feeling of Hibiki's thighs slipping on either side of his hips and the warm glide of their bodies slotting together gave him a heady, but familiar peace. He brought a hand up and caught Hibiki's chin, tilting his face upward. "Beautiful." he teased, before sinking down and catching Hibiki's lips in a soft kiss.

Protests bubbled from Hibiki's throat, and promptly died before they could pass his lips as the kiss silenced him. He tensed, unused to the soft press to his lips as he hugged Kagura's neck a hair tighter. The feeling was alien, strange, and made him anxious. Anxious was something Hibiki hasn't felt in a long time, however; and he was curious how something as simple as a kiss could make him anxious when no amount of killing, sabotage, and carefully planned lying could. So taking the lead, Hibiki deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and running his tongue over Kagura's lips in invitation.

That was enough for Kagura to lose any restraint he was keeping.

Kagura slipped his tongue out to meet Hibiki's, entwining them before deftly pulling the younger man's tongue into his mouth. A sharp exhale left his nose as he suckled on it, grinding their hips together as he let out a pleased noise. The hand on Hibiki's chin shifted to grip his nape, lowering Hibiki down on the desk as he kept their mouths locked in a wonderful and heady exchange. 

Hibiki exhaled softly, rocking eagerly against the hard rise in Kagura's pants as he began to pant into the kiss. It was becoming too hot, his heart was racing and he was getting a high unlike anything he could describe. A warmth began to pool in his belly, spreading up to his brain and down to the tips of his toes and leaving him fuzzy and sensitive and wanting. His eyes slid open slightly, and from the crack of vision he took in the larger, stronger man above that was absolutely dominating him.

There was more to be had from this, and both of them wanted it.

Kagura slowed his kisses, pulling away slightly before leaning in and kissing over his neck, suckling hard on it as he moved to look at him. "May I?" He panted out, motioning at the kimono haphazardly hanging from the loosened sash.

Hibiki gazed at him, dazed slightly from the kiss as he heaved softly. He nodded as he layed back on the desk, dragging his leg sensually up Kagura's side. "Please do" He breathed out, trying to sound confident but only managing to sound eager.

Kagura smiled seductively as he took in the sight before him. Hiking up the kimono, he slid a hand over Hibiki's warm thigh and gripped his rear. "No underwear? geez that guy was kinda kinky wasn't he?" he smirked.

Hibiki flinched from the squeeze, hooking his other leg around Kagura's side as he arched back on the desk. "Undergarments under traditional wear is a modern thing. I think he's more of a purist with things like that." Hibiki breathed, gaining a bit of his sense back. His eyes slid closed, feeling a warmth radiating from his core as he took small comforts from the massaging touches to his rear.

Kagura shrugged, before tugging the sash of Hibiki's kimono, his eyes hooding as the fabric slid like water off his frame, opening an revealing the younger boy's pale skin bit by bit. Moving the sash to the side, he let his eyes dip down the curves and contours of Hibiki's body and his illuminated porcelain skin. "You're so... So-"

"Beautiful?" Hibiki finished for him. The biting tone was gone, and it instead his voice took a warm and teasing tone. The younger man smiled impishly at him from hooded lids. "Seems that's the golden word of the day."

Kagura laughs "Because it's true." he quipped, moving to fish a small bottle of lube out of his pocket.

Hibiki raised a brow, "You actually keep a bottle of lubricant in your pocket?" He sneered, watching as Kagura coated his fingers in the thick, viscous substance.

Kagura chuckled "well you never know when the opportunity arises. Gotta be prepared." He said with a smile, throwing one of Hibiki's legs over his shoulder and parting his soft cheeks.

Hibiki flushed from the exposed position, gazing to the side as he reminded himself to keep even composure. "I'm surprised you even know how sex works between men."

Kagura shrugged. "books are nice when you're bored, even I read up on things i'm curious about." He prodded a finger against Hibiki's entrance, raising a brow when it easily slipped inside. "Huh. I didn't take you for one to let things in here Hibiki. like playing by yourself? or is there a boyfriend of yours I don't know about-"

"What I do in my private time is my business." Hibiki interrupted, giving him a stare that left no room for argument.

"Alright alright" Kagura said half halfheartedly, falling into silence as he slid another finger in. He had been with many women, and the feeling of a warm wet space around his fingers was not one he was alien to. Despite how easily Hibiki's walls gave to his fingers pushing inside, there was no denying how hot and tight he was around him. Kagura shifted his gaze up to Hibiki's face as he began thrusting his fingers in and out. Hibiki was keeping his poker-face, but there was no denying he was getting pleasure from this. His eyes, usually bored and catty were relaxed and glazed over, his cheeks were flushed and his breath was shaky.

Kagura made it his mission to see Hibiki undone before him. He would make this happen.

"Alright" Kagura said quietly, pulling his fingers from the loosened hole before unzipping his pants, pulling his shaft out and stroking it slightly. It didn't take much for it to stand stiff and erect, the tip already wet with a bead of pre-cum. He drizzled the lubricant over his shaft, pumping it a few more times to make sure it was evenly coated. "You ready?"

Hibiki stared down at the slick organ, viewing it from in-between his thighs. He knew Kagura was well liked by women, but he wasn't expecting him to be endowed so...generously. Still despite the slight intimidation he nodded, refusing to mutter a word in worry his voice would betray his inner timidness. 

Kagura smiled and gripped Hibiki's hips, angling him slightly and slowly slipping inside.

Hibiki tossed his head back, letting out a shaky exhale as he felt his walls stretch around the invading organ. He didn't know what to expect from this, but he hadn't expected the sensual burn and the filling sensation as he felt Kagura push into him. It was foreign, wet, and he truly felt like he couldn't get enough of it.

Kagura in turn watched Hibiki, watched his back arch prettily off the desk, watched as his thighs clenched tight around his hips and his breathing cause a slight rise and fall to his chest. This was Kagura's first time with a man, and he felt like with anyone else he wouldn't be interested. There was something about the beautiful creature below him, however; that drew him in like a magnet.

Or maybe it was just the alchohol, he couldn't tell.

Hibiki held his breath as he felt Kagura shift fully inside, the older man's hips pressing against his rear. He felt so full it was hard to do much but shift slightly. He clenched down on the invading shaft before gazing up at Kagura. "You gonna move, Sir? Or are you having second thoughts?"

Kagura smirked. "Well i was gonna wait a bit to make sure you got used to it... but if you're that eager don't blame me if you can't walk straight tomorrow." He breathed out. He made sure he had a good hold on Hibiki's hips as he pulled his hips slightly off the desk. Gripping tighter, Kagura slipped out slightly and slid back in. He repeated the motion again, and again, picking up the pace as he began to set a rhythm against him.

Hibiki panted as he felt Kagura piston in and out of him, trying hard not to moan. A small shift in his hips had that plan blown out of the water as a wave of pleasure hit him so hard he swore he was seeing stars. He let out a loud moan, a hand shooting down and gripping one of Kaguras, squeezing the top of it while the other flailed to scratch and grip at the desk.

Kagura noted the change, shifting his hips and making sure to hit that spot again and again. Long and deep and quick were the snap of his hips, and it didn't take long for Kagura to get the sight he wanted. Hibiki swayed on the desk from the sharp thrusts. Soft and wanton moans spilled from his pretty lips with each push. The wondrous moans mixed with the sound of skin hitting skin. The slight shifting of the desk and the things atop it rattled in Kagura's brain. All these wondrous sounds made a symphony in Kagura's ears every-time he moved within him. This was perfection, Kagura thought. Raw and beautiful perfection that had been right in front of him the whole time.

Hibiki's moans suddenly grew in volume, abandoning his purchase on the desk as he brought his hand up to Kagura's jacket, gripping it tightly. "L-Lord-n-K-Kagura-" He breathed out softly. "I-mn- close- I" 

Kagura gripped the hand on his jacket, squeezing it in knowing reassurance as he picked up his pace. Faster, harder, deeper he rubbed against that sweet spot inside as he leaned close and sealed Hibiki's moans with a kiss.

Hibiki came mouthing Kagura's name against their lips, and Kagura followed soon after as he spent himself in his partners clenching walls.

Kagura exhaled into the kiss, enjoying the heady feeling as he pulled back from him slightly. "You okay?" He breathed out.

Hibiki trembled on the desk, clinging to Kagura's neck as he gazed up at him. After a few moments of catching his breath, he slowly nodded. "I trust I was sufficient... Lord Kagura." He murmured, nuzzling him.

Kagura let out a few soft pants, pressing deep inside him and tensing when he felt the slight mass inside of Hibiki shift around his shaft, hearing the mixture of come and viscous fluids dripping softly to the floor from their connection. Kagura began to come down from the sexual high, and reality began to set in.

He had just fucked his secretary on his desk in a drunken horny stupor, and he had liked it.

Kagura said nothing, instead pulling out of the spent man below him and cupping his face, leaning in for a softer kiss.

Hibiki returned the innocent kiss easily, allowing Kagura to linger and only pulling away when Kagura did. Now that the high was over, Kagura noted the subservient behavior that was setting into Hibiki's mannerisms. Hibiki's willingness to do whatever Kagura wanted and only at Kagura's pace was grating on The Black Knight. There was a nagging part of his mind that wondered if Hibiki really wanted this, or only did it out of obligation to his master.

Still Kagura knew dwelling on it wouldn't do him any good. He scooped Hibiki up into his arms and carried him to the back of his office, opening the door to his bedroom and taking him to bed.

Hibiki lay back, staring at the ceiling. The glaze in his eyes was gone and his expression held neither regret nor happiness. A quiet countenance surrounded him that showed he was deep in thought.

Kagura didn't like it.

Crawling into bed, Kagura draped an arm over Hibiki and pulled him close. "Stay with me tonight." He murmured against Hibiki's hair.

Hibiki let out a soft sigh, "You don't have to force yourself to keep me here out of courtesy you know. If you need nothing more from me, I can go back to my room if you wish-"

"I want you to stay." Kagura interrupted, his tone leaving no room for argument. Hibiki let out a long, tired sigh, turning to face Kagura. The Black Knight took in his face as he did so, the makeup on his eyes was slightly smudged and his lipstick was gone save for a soft stain left on the lips. Even in his messy state ,however; he was no less beautiful to Kagura than when they started. He cupped Hibiki's cheek, watching his reaction closely as he traced a thumb against his lips. "You keep making that face... thinking too much isn't good for you y'know Hibiki." Kagura pursed his lips. "Or do you regret what we did?"

Hibiki let his eyes hood as he gazed at the hand on his cheek, his face still blank and contemplative. "I would never think to question the decisions you make, Lord Kagura. I just fear that the alchohol is what is making you... affectionate. I wouldn't want you to feel embarrassed or ashamed that you took a man to your bed-"

"I didn't take a man to my bed, I took you to it." Kagura interrupted. "I didn't take you into bed for petty reasons, and I truly mean that... I did it because it's you, and I found you beautiful." He finished easily. As if to prove a point, he leaned in and gave Hibiki another gentle kiss to his lips.

Hibiki closed his eyes, molding their mouths together softly and letting himself be pulled atop Kagura. He caved his arms around Kagura's head as he pulled away, losing himself in Kagura's eyes for a moment. "I'm still a man though, whether it's me or not."

Kagura smirked. "Fine, I took a man to my bed, but that man is you so it's okay pretty boy" he teased.

Hibiki rolled his eyes, pushing up so he was straddling Kagura's waist. "That's not the only name I'm known for Kagura." He said with a smirk. "Some call me your dog y'know. Would that be easier to swallow than taking a man to your bed?" He said as he stretched. "Your loyal pet?"

Kagura gazed at the body stretching above him, his eyes hooding as he reached out and placed a hand on Hibiki's chest, tracing a finger down. "You're not a dog though. Yeah you do things for me, and you have a loyalty to me in family name but I treat you as my equal, Hibiki." He breathed out. "Never think you're less than what you are. You're someone I need, and I'm not ashamed to say that."

Hibiki gazed at the hand tracing patterns along his stomach. "Perhaps I am just a pet then you know." Hibiki said quietly, resting his knees on the bed as he let his thighs slip snugly around Kagura's waist. "Isn't that a dog's life after all? Always doing their master's dirty work."

Kagura smiled. "If you had to be associated with a pet it wouldn't be a dog. No... more like a tiger." He said as he ran his hands around to Hibiki's back and down his spine, resting his hands on his soft rear. "A wonderful, beautiful, exotic, unnameable animal to keep for a companion, but one that demands respect and a strong will from it's master if you're to be in a healthy relationship."

Hibiki chuckled, "Lord Kagura please. Tiger insinuates that I could and would kill you if I deemed you unworthy of my companionship. You know that you have my complete loyalty and don't need to worry about things like that." He quipped, placing his hands gently on Kagura's abdomen for support.

Kagura gazed up at Hibiki, holding his eyes for a minute as if he knew something, before closing them and bringing his hands down to massage Hibiki's firm thighs. "It's getting late, Hibiki... Perhaps we should get some rest."

Hibiki narrowed his eyes slightly, only slightly. It was his turn to not like the way Kagura looked at him. 

Hibiki cupped Kagura's face and leaned forward, "But Master Kagura..." He breathed out, his tone low and sensual "The night is still so young." He finished quietly, dipping down and placing a soft kiss to his lips as he shifted his lower half to brush against Kagura's core. "If it's all the same to you... I don't think it's time to retire to bed just yet."

Kagura exhaled into the kiss, the knowing look gone and replaced with a flirtatious one as he lifted Hibiki's hips. "If that's what my pretty little bed-mate wants, then we'll go again... as long as he wants." he said softly, rubbing against his still slick rear.

Hibiki gave him a coy smile, "Right now? It's all I want, Sir." He purred out, arching his back and letting out a soft moan when Kagura slipped inside him once more.

The long night eventually ended, and when Kagura woke in the morning, everything was a blur of hangover and achey limbs. 

Usually he drank enough that the memory of the nights before did not come easy, but this time his memory was still intact. Blurs of dark hair, a sinful body and sharp, gorgeous eyes flooded his vision, and even with sober clarity he couldn't find a hint of shame in what he had done. 

Kagura smiled and rolled over. "mh- Mornin' Hibiki-"

He stopped when he saw his bed empty, gazing around the room and noticing the absence of his partner. Getting up and slipping on a robe, he ventured out to his office. It was neat and clean, not a single file out of place and no articles of clothing to be seen. The floor had been cleaned to a pristine shine and was absent of any indication of what happened the night prior. Had Kagura not been somewhat lucid during his drunken stupor he'd have wrote it off as a wet dream.

Still, Kagura got dressed, going into the hall and wandering through it, smiling when he saw his secretary. "Hey Hibiki!" he said brightly, running over to him.

Hibiki turned to him with his same bored expression he wore every day, bowing slightly. "Lord Kagura, I've compiled the schedule for the next few days, if you would please look over it-"

"Whoah whoah" he interrupted. "We're not gonna talk about last night?" 

Hibiki raised a brow. "If by last night you mean the drunken stupor you got yourself in that I had to clean up this morning, then no we aren't." he said, placing a hand on his hip as if scolding a child. "I wasted another good morning cleaning up after you y'know. You really should watch those habits of yours."

Kagura stared at him in disbelief. He really was going to pretend it didn't happen? Or maybe it didn't... maybe he really did just dream it all up. He eyed Hibiki carefully, and nothing indicated that this was the man in his head. The one who had broken down undone and moaning under him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it probably was just a drunken wet dream.

A twinge of sadness settled in his gut, and Kagura wondered why he was so upset his dream wasn't reality.

"Yeah..." Kagura finally said. "Sorry about that Hibiki, I'll try not to cause too much trouble, just for you okay?" He forced out quietly.

Hibiki nodded. "Good, anyway I must take my leave now. I've got a few things to take care of-"

"THERE'S my star!"

Kagura and Hibiki were both shocked when Amane pulled Hibiki into a tight hug from behind.

"Now darling, I forgot my hairpin in your room. Silly me though, I seem to have gotten lost looking for your chambers." Amane said with a smile, looking up at Kagura. "Thank you for allowing me to borrow your dear little one last night, he's such a good canvas that I might be swinging by in the future for a few more looks."

Hibiki gave Amane a cold glare, before standing straight. "I will take you to my quarters then."

"Wonderful darling! ah..." He stopped as he looked at Hibiki. "Though I do hope those mosquitoes are gone, the last thing I need are bites to ruin my wonderful complexion."

Hibiki glared back at him. "I beg your pardon, Mosquitoes?"

Amane nodded. "Why there darling, you seem to have a mosquito bite." Amane quipped, placing a finger gently on a slightly raised red portion of Hibiki's skin.

Kagura stared at the mark and raised a brow. "That's not a bug bite... that's a-"

"THIS way please." Hibiki said sharply, grabbing Amane's arm and roughly tugging him down the hall. 

Kagura didn't notice it before, but Hibiki was walking slightly off. The fluid grace he normally carried was hindered by a slight... limp.

The Black Knight smiled.

"Well... playing hard to get huh Hibiki? That's all right..." Kagura beamed, turning to make his way back to his office. If Hibiki didn't want to talk about it, then Kagura would respect his wishes and keep his mouth shut.

He'd just find a way to contact Amane, so he could schedule in a few appointments for Hibiki's "canvas" to be done up in the future.


End file.
